Inuyasha and the Living Dead
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: Zombies. What if Inuyashas world came crashing down? Their powers were useless. They had loved ones after loved ones. The game thickens. Can you trust everyone? Are you sure to stay by that persons side? will one of them make a wrong move? The plot thickens. It's to be eat'n or it's to eat. Trust or to not trust. Kill or not kill. Don't turn you back or you'll get a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters.

I do not make profit from this.

I am doing this for fun.

If I have misspelled some words... please don't haste to tell me. Don't be harsh on me. .

...This could get 18 and + up because of gore and yaoi... I will warn you.

I will warn you now. I will try to make the characters in character but,They might be ooc. OOC Means out of character. So don't write a review to me saying he doesn't act all shy . ._. people read for once...that is why it's called FANFICTION. They will be OOC at first. Come on! him as a kid? I doubt he was soo cold hearted. Every baby that is born has a warm loving heart at first. The way there born is the way they usually turn out. Cold or warm. Sad but true.

I am trying to improve as much as I can. I will update as soon. I update faster when people tell me if they like my stories. I have no idea if people like them that is why...I don't bother to write more. I am still going to continue them though. If you don't tell me though it could be years...

It may take some time for a while this year. I am fixing all my stories to perfection. Not literally.

BUT the story starts out slow first...

Chapter 0 {The First Heir To Be Born }

It was a dark gloomy day outside. Almost everyone was staying inside, some were playing outside. This was a horrible monsoon. The man flipped his hair , and looked at the raining window. His eye's were filled with pink paint on top of his eye lids, it would shine brightly in the sunlight. The boys eyes had dark color to it, as if it was the color of pure gold. , also his skin is fair ,but it was a nice color of fair. "How is she fairing Healer?"

"The mother is stable, but she is having hard time with the pulling." The healer said. "Maybe you should go in, and hold your wifes hand?"

Inunotaishou made no move to go. "No. She's fine. She can take care of her self. She's a tough girl." He made no movement.

"As you say. My lord" The healer kneeled down on his knees to take a bow, Was also waiting for the approval to stand back up. The lord guestured him to get up. so he got up, and walked away thinking this family is nuts.

It was 15 minutes since the healer came to check up on Inunotaishou. The place was a wreck allot of people going in and out of curtain doors or hay doors. He saw some scientist whisper to each other and then a loud scream was heard. Inunotaishou ran towards the screaming and opened the one left hay door to see Inukimi panting badly.

"Congratulations Mrs. You have 4 boys and 1 baby girl. " Sarah the priestess said cuddling the baby boy.

"UH" Inukimi pouted with her arms crossed. "Hand me the girl" The healer did as he was told. "She's perfect" she smiled. "I'll name her Mina"

"So you are not going to make a family decision. What about the boys? and ..." Healer was cut off by Inunotaishous growl. "Right sorry. Sorry for questioning." he took a bow. The healer waited for his approval again to stand up. He was gestured up by the lord, and the Healer headed out of the room.

"Inukimi. The healer is right. What about the other babys?" Inunotaishou picked one of them up and couldn't help but to smile down at the infant. The infant had silver hair, big golden eyes, and pink paint on both of his eyelids. Just like his fathers. Inunotaishou noticed he got the mothers marking along with the moon. "I shall name this one Sesshomaru" he lifted him higher. "His going to be the heir to become the next lord. Yes he is. yes he is" Inunotaishou said smiling at his baby. He put down the baby sesshomaru and picked up another. Naming the infant Brad.

"NO it will be Mina!"

"NO Sesshomaru"

"MINA IS THE RIGHT TO THE THROWN"

"SESSHOMARUS BETTER FOR THE THROWN"

"MINA IS BETTER THAN SESSHOMARU"

"NO. SESSHOMARUS BETTER THAN MINA BECAUSE HIS NAME MEANS DESTRUCTION."

"SO. I STILL SAY IT'S MINA"

Inunotaisou heard someone in the background talking. He couldn't agree more. This is not setting a good example for kids and his own.

"W.W..Ww..wahhhhh!" both parents sighed.

This is where it all begain. The fight was over. Thanks to the baby sesshomaru crying wanting some sleep. That would never be forgotten by his parents. They took their share and left. They were no longer a happy family.

"I'll train Mina. I don't want boys at my side. I don't want them to be my heir"

"You don't know what your doing" Inunotaishou growled. "You separating them is no good." Inunotaishou heard someone sigh about their fight. He didn't blame them he would of done the same thing.

"Well. They will be fine without a sister. Just don't tell them they have one and Don't MENTION ME"

"Fine . I still think your making a big mistake!"

"dearest Im never wrong"

"What ever you say my flower" he turned to leave with his boys. Sesshomaru, cid, brad, and Aiden. Inukimi was next to the fathers side holding hands.

5 years later.

"Come at me bro!" The boy chirped at him. "Come on wuss" The brother lost his balance landing on his face. The boy picked himself up to dust off the dirt from his Kimono pants. "Brad your soo weak" He chuckled grabbing brads hair.

"Ci quee bee a meme!" Brad pouted, cuddling himself with a sniff. This fight was being watched by someone but it wasn't going to be pretty. (by the way he said. Cid quite being a meanie! He cannot talk well yet. The others can except him and Sesshomaru. They have not grown to learn yet. The children were twins so they are 3 years old.)

"Aww. Is the tiny baby tired? Does tiny baby need a nap?" Cid mocked him in a baby tone. "Come on . I understand . The baby needs feeding time and also some sleeping time." Brad scratched him. "Missed me"

"Soap it!"(Stop it.) Brad growled. "We or bow...babees". Chu nin cum poop" (We are both babies. You nin kum poop _don't know how to spell that one XD) Cid laughed and it only made brad cry.

"Must you two go at this again and again" Aiden sighed slicing all the subjects. "I'm trying to work here in peace and quiet" he takes another swing but when he jumps back down he felt a hand slap his butt. "What was that for?"

"Dunno..Don't need such a pretty thing go to waste now do we?" Cid chuckled at the blushing inu.

"Im not interested in guys Cid. How many time must I tell you this"

"Aww. But Aiden. You know you deeply desire me" he chuckled seeing a humiliated Aiden.. "I'm just messing with you bro"

2 years later.

(now they are 5 years old. can talk better but still having trouble.)

"Gosh. Your soo annoying!" one of the kids in training shouted at brad. "You five year olds are worthless..You couldn''t defeat a octopus!"

"Oh yeah?" Cid walked closer to the kid." I like you to come over here,and say it to my face Baby doll" Cid gave him a wink along with a air kiss. Cid laughed when he saw the boy twitch and run. "Brad seriously.. Though... You make this family such an embarissment. Stand up for yourself. For once in your life. You burden the familys honor name" Brad cried hard.

"Lee ham alone!" (Leave him alone) Sesshomaru shouted coming towards brad to shush him. "ba ba ba bee et's obay" (There. there it's okay)

"What! are you going to do about it your Prince?...Are you going to spank me" Cid chuckled along with Aiden.

"E.. waal tenk of somfeng." (er. I will think of something)

"SESSHOMARU!" sesshomaru jumped hearing his name.

"Ye...yes fafer.." He saw him coming towards him. "Fafer im sowy" (Father im sorry) He got slapped hard.

"You Are To Let Him Take Care Of Himself. Are We Clear? I told you to call me FATHER" Inunotaishou heard him whimpering and slapped him again. "No crying. My heir is to not cry." He heard him still crying. "SESSHOMARU QUITE CRYING"

"Tell..*sniffs* ham to stop laafeng*" Sesshomaru sniffed but still had tears falling. Brad came to hug him but the father threw him off.

"NO. Showing each other that kind of stuff. That does no one good" He slapped both of them. "Them laughing at you..Y.. you have to get over it. If you can not move on from this then you are not to be my son. ALSO LEARN HOW TO TALK" he waited to see his son twitch and tears fell even more. "Your soo weak. You can not have dinner until you stop crying am I clear?" he heard no answers. "I SAID ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes Fafer" Sesshomaru put his head down sniffing.

"Yes Dady" Brad bit his lip.

"NO CALLING ME DADY OR FAFER. You two. Come its dinner time.

"Yes father " Cid smirked leaving behind him.

"Yes father.." Aiden looked back at the boys frowning. He heard his name being called and he looked once more then left.

Kyora, Jura, and Ryora came out to watch the boys. Father made a command to not let them escape or in to eat. Aiden was finding a way to sneak food for them. Surprisingly too Cid also was trying. They snuck food for their brothers all the time with out the father realizing it.

"Pease were hungry" Brad cried. Aiden and Cid cussed lowly at their father and those mean body guards.

"I DON"T CARE BRAT NOW STOP CRYING BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT" brad shrunk and cuddled himself.

"Brad.." Sesshomaru sniffed going close to his brother only to get grabbed by Ryora. "Let me go. He needs me"

"Let him take care of himself. If you don't stop this I'll take your virginity away" he licked the boys ear.

"FENE" he shouted but got slapped on the face. (Fine)

"How about you two go eat. I'll take them to the river, and make them catch for tomorros meal" Kyora said with no emotion on his face.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." Jura smiled down at the shivering boys.

"Sounds nice. Im hungry" Ryura patted his tummy" they left and before the kids knew it they were swifted up and carried.

"LET Me GO!" They both shouted.

"SHhh" Kyora whispered. they gave him a strange look. He flew them to the nearest river. Kyora dropped them down softly and patted their heads. "Now you calm down okay. I will hunt for the food I lied about."

"But..why did you lie for us?" Brad looked confused just as sesshomaru did.

"Because i'm not a cold hearted jerk. Like my so called brothers.." Kyora sighed. "You two calm down, and if you want play in the river" he patted the boys heads. "Saftly though"

"Okay" They both sniffed and started to lighten up. Once they were calmed down they started playing bad guy and hero" (in our time it's cops and robbers XD)

So the boys kept continuing this daily. They would get screamed at and have no dinner. Kyora would always say he would take them to the river. The boys are now 7 years old. (BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TALK MI A IDOSK DFO ANYMORE XD. Giving me a head ache x.x Plus have no clue how babies talk? do you :o if so? give me some pointers below.)

"I see that we have a big robber sargent Carrot" Brad whispered preatending to talk into a walky talky thing. (It was a fish bone XD)

"This is Carrot to Steak. I hear you loud and clear. It has red hair. Over" Brad was on another side of a hill.

"Carrot to Steak. His on the move. Over" the boys ran towards kyora and shouted. "GOT YOU"

SPLASH!

"WOAH!" Kyora laughed landing in the water. "Whats going on?"

"We were playing bad guy and hero" Brad squealed.

"Play with us please." sesshomaru made some doggy eyes.

"Sure. Why not" kyora chuckled at their adorable playing. "Okay what do you want me to be?"

"Be the bad guy!" they both shouted giggling running towards a hiding spot.

"Alright" Kyora laughed. "I'm gonna find me two small boys. So I can chop them up and eat their candy" He was acting like he was sneaking around.

"Steak to Carrot. Did you hear that? We gotta do something. over" sesshomaru made a sppppt sound.

"Carrot to Steak. I heard . we need to make a plan. over"

"Now that is too adorable..how can no one enjoy watching them. Playing like this? Oh I know their family..." Kyora thought. He went towards sesshomaru.

"Carrots to Steak. HIS BEHIND YOU. Over" Brad shouted pretending to run away and grabbed a stick. "On guard ye mighty fellon"

"Arg not if I get your friend first" Kyora ran slow to let them catch up to him. Sesshomaru ran of course away from kyora.

"I got you mighty fellon" he tackles kyora and they start to laugh.

"Fish to Steak. Why are you out here. Over!" Sesshomaru looked surprised. Fish? no one was fish. So...he looked up and saw Ryura hovering over him. "Thought you could escape and have fun did you?"

Kyora gasped and saw Ryora he hurried to act like he was shocked. "Just to get you out of this" He thought to himself.

"Hey kyora. the two were having fun do you know why?" Ryura glared at his brother. Kyora shrugged and kneeled down to sesshomaru.

"You didn't finish the fishing did you" Kyora tsked.

"But...you were just pla" He slaped him before he said anything. "Wh..."

"Brother!" Brad came towards him only to get picked up by ryura.

"I got him . You take him" Ryura flew off.

"Sesshomaru listen to me" Kyora said patting his back.

"NO" He slapped his hand away from him. "Go away"

"Look im sorry...I was try" Sesshomaru slapped him.

"Go to hail!. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I wish you would die!" That hurt Kyora bad but he tried to ignore it but a noise came to his ear.

ERRRUUURRRaaa

"what the?" Kyora thought and suddenly he was grabbed by a creature that bit his neck and it looked as if it was eating him. "Sessho..maru run away"

"Ky..kyora no! IM SORRY! PLEASE SOMEONE UP THERE OR WHAT EVER I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID I DON'T WISH HIM DEAD NO NO NO" kyora smiled hearing that. The life was gone. "Kyoura?...KYOURA" He screamed the creature came towards him and tried to grab him. "NO! BACK OFF !YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" He took his poison claws and jabed him in the stomach.

"AHHHHHH" Sesshomaru looked at who the screamer was. It sounded like Ryura. "Ryura?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO" Ryura ran to slap him but saw the tears and hurt in the kids eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know some...some...something that thing..." He could hardly talk without crying.

"Please speak to me"

"Kyora and I had a fight. Then I said I wish him to be dead. Then suddenly out of no where this thing or creature comes to bite kyora and rip the insides out of him" Sesshomaru remebered the sceen. The thing eating. SO he puked.

"Aww!..eww! gross!...But why would you say that?"

"I told him I didn't mean it. I never got the chance to say I love him. I wanted him to be my future mate. I know he wanted it too" sesshomaru saw the furious anger in his eyes. Ryura was about to slap the boy to death but stopped when he saw a heard coming. He ran. "What?" Sesshomaru looked back only to scream. That didn't last long until he saw someone with black hair and red marroon eyes slay allot of them. He was speechless. The boy looked at sesshomaru with a smirk then left. Sesshomaru wondered who that 5 year old boy was. Close of age him and his twin brothers were 7 years old.

"Honestly. You can't take care of yourself" Sesshomaru looked who said that. It was his mom. With a girl that looked like him but why?"

"Mina come. we got to take care of this thing" Inukimi growled.

"Yes mother" She took one last slice to the dead walker and ran to her mother.

THE CATS OUT OF THE BAG XD OR IS IT?

Chapter 2 A Dream and A Unkown Sickness.

"NOOO"

"Sesshomaru!" he got water poured on him and he growls from the water being ice cold.

"What was that fo..." He looked up. He was speechless and had tears falling from his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" The man hugged him tightly with warmth.

"Kyora. I saw you die" He had tears again.

"Hmm?" Kyora tilted his head. "You must of had a bad dream"

"What happened?" Sesshomaru tried to think straight.

"Well it started like this." Kyora said.

FLash back

"Now that is too adorable..how can no one enjoy watching them. Playing like this? Oh I know their family..." Kyora thought. He went towards sesshomaru.

"Carrots to Steak. HIS BEHIND YOU. Over" Brad shouted pretending to run away and grabbed a stick. "On guard ye mighty fellon"

"Arg not if I get your friend first" Kyora ran slow to let them catch up to him. Sesshomaru ran of course away from kyora.

"I got you mighty fellon" he tackles kyora and they start to laugh. Sesshomaru went to run towards them but he stops feeling dizzy suddenly and his body was burning up like it was on fire. He was leaning back and forth then suddenly he fell over. "Brother?"

"SESSHOMARU!" Kyora ran to his side.

end of flash back.

"Oh I see..." Sesshomaru took big breaths and hugged kyora with tears falling.

"There there tell me your dream" Kyora gave him a fish that he fetched from earlier. "eat you need to eat. I feed brad so don't worry"

"Thank you. Fathers going to be upset though" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well he can kiss my foot" Kyora growled. "I will never let you go hungry or anything.

"TRAITOR" they both looked behind them and there was Ryora steaming mad behind the river. "TRAITOR TRAITOR" he flew to grab the kids but kyora guarded them.

"Kids listen to me. Go run straight and turn left then another left until you see a cave. I'll meet you there" He said lowly to them.

"I can hear you" Ryura growled sharping his fangs.

"Okay" The boys said running.

"Yeah well. you wont be alive by the time i'm done with you" Kyora smirked seeing Ryura back off and fly away. Kyora ran towards the cave but stopped to see a little boy with black wavy hair and fair skin laying on the ground.

There you have it XDDD

(To the very begining where sesshomaru was being born.)

"The mother is stable ,but she is having hard time with the pulling." The healer said. "Maybe you should go in, and hold your wifes hand?"

Jason made a move to go. "Thanks I'll head there soon as I get done with this doctor slip sheet. I'll go right away. Take this as my graditude."

"Your welcome my lord" The healer kneeled down on her knees to take a bow, and walked away thinking this family is sweet. The thing is. This family was sweet. Jason the lord of Dark Magic just gave the healer a 2k tip and a pass to hawaii. Free for her and four more people she would want to take. Not only was that nice but Jason doesn't make his people wait for his approval to stand up. He begs them to not even bow to him. He believes everyone diserves free will and that is why everyone worships him more. They also take advantage of him . Some of the people do. They never ask the mom because she was different they would say Jasons heart is pure gold and Hers is pure coal. She would make them bow and never donate money to them. Of course behind her husbands back. The villagers would never tell jason though because it was his wife! who would he believe some low life villagers or his wife? They thought it was gonna be his wife. Sadly the true story is he would believe them. Because a villager helped take care of Jason when he was a wii baby. That is why he returns the favor.

Past When Jason Lost his Mother.

"Son. I divoured mother. I am now stronger than my enemy." Jason looks at his father with disbelief in his eyes. " I shall leave you too son. You can take care of yourself." Jason looked frightened now. "I will come to take you when the day is right. Prove to me your are worth being my son" Jason looks down at the ground. "If you can survive without me for 9 years. I shall grant you a reward." Jason looks the other way. "You will get stronger after those 9 years and when you turn 50 years old. I'll come to devour you. Just like I did mother" Jasons eyes widened.

"Father...? why you want to eat me" Jason pouted.

"To make me stronger. You will make me proud I hope vesil?"

"What if I don't want to be your food." Jason shivered at his fathers eyes glowing. He had eyes on his stomach, hands, and ontop of his forehead. "You didn't let me say good bye to mommy first"

"She said it would of made it heart breaking. Oh. Before I forgot she said you were a how do I put this..." Zen smirked down at the boy. " Her words of you were this. I never cared for those abominations! The twins was a mistake! I hated that freak boy" Jasons heart melted along with Jaspers.

"What about Me?" Jasper tilted his head sucking his thumb.

"First off. Stop doing that!" He slapped jaspers hand. "Secound. You will be with your cousin witch Moui" Zen looked at the two boys holding hands. He knew they always were together , dressed the same but the other would wear green and the other purple. They would eat the same thing. They would both be shy. Zen pulled jasper off of jason and it was hard to. They started to cry and zen left before hail went lose. Jason took jaspers blanket and took his. He cuddled it the whole way of walking in the rainy forest. Jason would hear demons grunt for his smell and want to eat the poor child. Jason ran fast as he could but he stopped at a farm where it was quite big but that didn't stop him. He stormed fast but fainted three steps away from the farm.

"Hey little guy? You okay?" Jasons eyes squinted a tiny bit and saw a guy with black short hair. "You alright?" Jason eyes got more clear and he jumps at seeing a guy wearing a suit with a s on it. "It's okay! I'm Superman. Nice to meet you. Where have you come from?" Jason took a minute to process.

"I...I ran away from home." Jason looked down at his blanket.

"Why?"

"Daddy left me alone. Daddy ate mommy. Mommy said I was a aboination. I was a mistake and that she hates me. Mommy was a pretty mermaid. Daddy says I have to survive on my own until 9 years. If I do he will take me back and train me then when I turn 50 he said his going to eat me like he did mommy" Superman was so surprised this might be one huge saving to do. What kind of father leaves their kid and tells them to survive then to get divoured at a certain age. So his a vesil to him? Suddenly green rock was out and he was kneeling down. Jason walked to him seeing what's wrong. He sees a guys walk up to them with a green rock. Looks as if he was trying to kill this nice gentle man? why? Jason sinces the rock is hurting superman. while luthor is talking to him Jason comes up with a spell to get rid of it.

"Rocks of green that are evil of Greed" Luthor looks at the kid strange. "Make them disperse into a river of steam." He said his spell and the green rock turn to water flowing out of luthors hand like it was a waterfall for a couple of secounds then stopped.

"Nice kid" Superman commented Jason. "You know. You could use those powers for good use. I'd be glad to be your teacher" Jason tilted his head not understand. Jason nodded his head. So jason meet the kents and then they went to meet the justic league at the usual tower. They taught jason how to become a true hero and how to help other.

(If you want to know jasons life story. A.K. A Narakus fathers dad. Back history story. I'll make it on a seperate fanfiction. let me know if your interested.)

It was 15 minutes since the healer came to check up on Jason. The place was a wreck allot of people going in and out of curtain doors or hay doors. He saw some scientist whisper to each other and then a loud scream was heard. He saw one of the lords run towards the screaming and jason went to go check on his wife.

"My Lord. You had 8 babies...but only 1 survived." Kiadea the priestess said cuddling the baby boy.

"UH" Thumbalina pretended to pout with her arms crossed. "Hand me the boy" The healer did as she was told. "Eww I mean..." she smiled. "I'll name her ..."

"The baby is a boy Mrs. Not a her..." Healer was cut off by Thumbalinas growl. "Right sorry. Sorry for telling you the truth." she took a bow.

"Let me see him" Jason picked the baby boy up and couldn't help to smile. The baby had black hair, big Maroon eyes , just like his fathers, and blue paint on both of his eyelids. same as his fathers but his fathers eye shadow was purple. Jason noticed he got the mothers hair wavy.

"I shall name him Naraku" he lifted him higher. "His going to be the perfect heir to become the next lord" jason said smiling to play with the baby and tickle him. "He is the cutest baby yes he is. yes he is" He blows on his stomach and the infant giggles. ( Aww _ too adorable)

"NO it will be Mina!"

"NO Sesshomaru"

"MINA IS THE RIGHT TO THE THROWN"

"SESSHOMARUS BETTER FOR THE THROWN"

"MINA IS BETTER THAN SESSHOMARU"

"NO. SESSHOMARUS BETTER THAN MINA BECAUSE HIS NAME MEANS DESTRUCTION."

"SO. I STILL SAY IT'S MINA"

"W.W..Ww..wahhhhh!" both parents sighed.

Jason looked wide eyed. "That's a family?"

"I believe so..They been fighting like this all day" Kim said.

"They are not showing the right actions to behave infront of the children."

"Yeah well. I can't do nothing about it my lord."

"You can shut are door"

"Okay"

Jason heads out with Naraku in his hand. "She used me. I cannot believe she tried to kill our only son" Jason shushed the kid. "Shhh. there there it's okay daddys here" He frowned. "Well looks like your not gonna have a mother...Don't feel bad. My parents didn't even want me. My mother did but father ate her" He sighs. "I promise to make your life perfect." Jason cuddles the baby sucking his thumb and hardly opening his eyes. Jason slapped his head he was growing tired of that family. They are now outside shouting.

"I'll train Mina. I don't want boys around me. I don't want them to be my heir"

"You don't know what your doing" Inunotaishou growled. "You separating them is no good."

"Well. They will be fine without a sister. Just don't tell them they have one and Don't MENTION ME"

"Fine . I still think your making a big mistake!"

"dearest Im never wrong"

"What ever you say my flower" he turned to leave with his boys. Sesshomaru, cid, brad, and Aiden. Inukimi was next to the fathers side holding hands.

5 years later.

"Come at me son!" The father cheered him on. "Come on . you can do it." The baby lost his balance landing on his face. The baby picked himself up to dust off the dirt from his Kimono pants. "Naraku you are so adorable" He chuckled grabbing Naraku and cleaning out leafs from his hair.

"Daddy I'm not gonna make it" Naraku pouted cuddling himself with a sniff. "I mightest well give up dady"

"Aww. don't say that.. You can talk like a grown man isn't that telling you something already?" Jason smiled down at the baby. "Come on . One more time and if you are tired we can rest to take a break.." Naraku scratched him. "Missed me"

"Stay still daddy.) Naraku laughed. "Naraku wants to get you"

"Not if daddy gets you first" Jason chased the boy around and around until he got tired.

2 years later.

(now he is 5 years old. )

"Gosh. Your soo annoying" one of the kids in training shouted at Naraku. "You are worthless.."

"Oh yeah. I like you to come over here and say it to my face!" Naraku growled.

"Oh yeah. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND YOU ARE WORTHLESS" the boy chuckled seeing naraku put his upper lip up and cry.

"Cry baby Cry baby. Awww does the cry baby need a bottle" he laughed along with his other friends.

"No maybe he wants his blanket kyle"

"No maybe he wants his ba ba"

"No maybe he wants his " they all gathered to say out loud in his face.

"DADDY" they chuckled seeing Naraku cry harder.

"HEY YOU BRATS. GET OUT OF HERE NOW" Jason shouted. "His twice as smart as you will ever be. So you better scram before I tell your parents" He snarled. THe kids gulped because he made a one hail scary face. They ran into each other bumping heads making naraku laugh and they took off.

"Yeah and stay out" Naraku stuck his tongue out.

"Their stupid kids. I'll put a better shield up" jason sighed patting his head.

"Why doesn't anybody want to be my friend"

"Because your a vampire my boy and spider demon. Im sorry" He held his son close and had tears from his eyes. "They also are picking on you because we are half demons"

"Daddy why you crying" Naraku wipes his tears away. "Yuck..taste salty" Jason laughed.

"Not supposed to lick off tears from your finger"

"Oh.."

"Your soo adorable" He held him tighter. "Im sorry your mom is such a ..."

"Huh" naraku tilted his head.

"Nothing my boy. nothing just. let me hold you a little longer"

the boy kept continuing this daily. They would get screamed at and have no friends..Jason would take his son to a river or somewhere special.. The boy is now 7 years old.

"Tag your it" Naraku laughed running from his dad.

"Come here you little squirt" Jason ran slow so he couldn't catch him fast.

"Ha ha you slow daddy"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"Your gonna get it. Tag" he tagged naraku and ran the other way slower.

"Imma get you dad" naraku charges in at his dad. "GOT YOU" they chuckled rolling down the hill. "Ha ha "

"Woah" Jason laughed still twirling around with his son and landed on blue roses. They laughed for about 15 minutes and took a huge breath. "Son here" He picked a rose to give naraku"

"So beautiful" He sniffed the blue flower. "Smells nice daddy" Naraku smiled holding the flower. Jason smiled at his boy taking another blue rose to put in narakus hair.

"Looks nice"

"Hey" Naraku pouted touching his head.

"What" Jason laughed and put another one in his hair.

"YOU gonna get it" He threw flowers in his hair.

"Aww oh no his got me help!" jason threw flowers on top of him. they laughed and laughed.

"It. disgusts me that you are having soo much fun brother!" Jason looked surprised. Brother? there was no scent. So...he looked up and saw Jasper hovering over him. "Thought you could escape and have fun did you?"

Naraku gasped and saw Jasper he hurried to run over to his father. He was shocked. "Why is daddy up here and also down here" He asked.

Jason chuckled. "His my twin brother Naraku. That is not daddy"

"Hey Jason. I would watch your son really close do you know why?" Jasper glared at his brother. Jason gasped and grabbed naraku. "Naraku please do me a favor" he gave him a special item. It looked like a silver spider with wings. It was a sword.."And this. It will keep you safe" He threw a black cloak on naraku and pushed him to leave. "go"

"But daddy"

"GO" Jason teared "It's just you and me now. Leave him out of this"

"Hmm...I think I will only cause you asked so nicely. Plus brother did you know theirs a thing called walkers that will be coming soon. I doubt he will be escaping anytime soon"

"My son. He will be safe im sure of it" jason shouted running towards jasper.

"Yeah but who's to say you will" Jasper smirked seeing confusion on jasons face. Jason knew he was probably not going to make it. So he hurried to think of a plan. Jason didn't want to leave naraku yet he was only a baby still in training. "I'll make you a deal"

"Oh? and what is that?" Jasper smirked.

"I'll give you my...crystal that is powerful enough to destroy anything!.B.. but promise me you will keep my boy safe"

"Will do. I Promise" Jasper smiled seeing jason sigh and getting out his crystal to hand it to him. He suddenly hears Jasper laughing. "Fool.. you always were one"

"What but you..." Before he could finish his eyes went wide. Thumbalina? She was right behind him. She pulled her deadly sword to stab him and also kissed him sucking his soul out.

"Foolish dearest. No one will miss you. Not us anyway" She tossed him on the ground. "His going to be dinner soon for the walking dead. Thanks to his crystal"

"What about the boy?" Jasper thought.

"He should parish. because he might want to take his revenge and he could be stronger than me. If hi's strong just like jason then..were toast.

"Then we shall dispose the brat" Jasper said smirking then gave a weird look at thumbalina for she is laughing.

"You are to be disposed of as well my dearest" She striked her sword into him and sucked his soul out.

"I thought...we.." He fell into darkness and was tossed to the ground.

"So sorry honey. Now you are to be zombie food." Thumbalina searches the area for the kid and finds him. "BRat"

"Get away from me" Naraku panicked running faster.

"Get over here" She swung her sword and her powers got tossed back at her. "What the?" She shouted getting tossed far away.

Naraku ran more and more and stopped near some trees. "I i..can't run no more" He fainted"

"TRAITOR" they both looked behind them and there was Ryora steaming mad behind the river. "TRAITOR TRAITOR" he flew to grab the kids but kyora guarded them.

"Kids listen to me. Go run straight and turn left then another left until you see a cave. I'll meet you there" He said lowly to them.

"I can hear you" Ryura growled sharping his fangs.

"Okay" The boys said running.

"Yeah well. you wont be alive by the time i'm done with you" Kyora smirked seeing Ryura back off and fly away. Kyora ran towards the cave but stopped to see a little boy with black wavy hair and fair skin laying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 roses

Title: **The After Life Of the Living Dead**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Horror/zombies/Gore/death/adventure/ All kinds of animes.

I don't own any of the characters.

I don't make profit from this.

I am doing this for fun.

I may have miss spelled some words...sometimes but please don't haste to tell me. Don't be harsh on me. . um...this could get 18-up because of gore and yaoi...

I will warn you now. I will try to make the characters in character but...it might be ooc. OOC Means out of character. So don't write a review to me saying he doesn't act all shy . ._. people read for once...that is why it's called FANFICTION. They will be OOC at first. Come on him as a kid? I doubt he was soo cold hearted. Every baby that is born has a warm loving heart at first. That is how the cold starts really. Sad but true.

I am trying to improve as much as I can. I will update as soon. I update faster when people tell me if they like my stories. I have no idea if people like them that is why...I don't bother to write more. I am still going to continue them though. If you don't tell me though it could be years...

BUT the story starts out slow first...

Chapter 1-5 The first Heir to be Born.

"TRAITOR" they both looked behind them and there was Ryora steaming mad behind the river. "TRAITOR TRAITOR" he flew to grab the kids but kyora guarded them.

"Kids listen to me. Go run straight and turn left then another left until you see a cave. I'll meet you there" He said lowly to them.

"I can hear you" Ryura growled sharping his fangs.

"Okay" The boys said running.

"Yeah well. you wont be alive by the time i'm done with you" Kyora smirked seeing Ryura back off and fly away. Kyora ran towards the cave but stopped to see a little boy with black wavy hair and fair skin laying on the ground.

xxxx

"Hey who's that in your hand kyora?" Sesshomaru asked curious.

"Some poor boy. I don't know..I just found him laying in the dirt. He looks as if he be running from someone." as kyora said that. There was a lady with locks about like the kids and came towards him.

"My poor baby boy! you found him!" she wailed.

"This is your boy?" Kyora asked looking between the mom and the son. "You do look alike. The boy woke up and suddenly screamed. Kyora became curious now. Why was he screaming? if it was his mom wouldn't he be running up to her crying not screaming? "Mam, The way things look...I say come pick your son up later"

"Fine. When can I pick up my sweet heart?" She fake smiled.

"Meet us around here at the same place" Kyora said not noticing the boy took off but someone did.

"Alright. thanks for your time and help" She bowed. "When I find that kid. his sooo dead" She screamed in her mind.

"No problem" He waved goodbye. Odd...she seemed nice. Maybe the boy just saw something and got spooked, or the kid just wanted attention. Kyora shrugged his shoulders and looked behind him gasping. "SESSHOMARU! and The BOY" He saw brad cuddled up laying next to a rock. Kyora smiled at that and took him so he wouldn't lose him too in the process or get kidnapped.

xxxxx

"Wait!"

"No. I refuse to go back to that women" Naraku screamed running. Man this kid doesn't give up. His fast but not faster than I.

"Wait! I'll help you" Sesshomaru tripped on a log. His face was red. How shameful to trip on something useless. "Wait!" He sighed. What's the point the kids not going to listen. He heard grass sounds and picked up his scent again. Naraku was right behind him looking curious.

"Promise me. Promise me you won't take me back to my mom" He glared.

"I promise" Sesshomaru sighed. "So...lets get going..okay?"

"Hey. I'm glad you promise but just curious. Why are you so understanding?" Naraku looked at the boy sighing.

"It's...nothing." Sesshomaru dusted off the dirt that was on him. He blushed when his friend came to help him dust it off. "Th...thank you"

"No problem. MY names Naraku Andrew Higgurashi Stone and you are?" He shook his hand.

"My..name is Sesshomaru Allen Takahashi o brian" he smiled little. "I must go before dad worries. TOO LATE.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"Ye..yes father..." he jumped seeing his father run at him. He closed his eyes and was ready for a slap. Nothing happened though instead he was picked up and cuddled. "father?"

"Son thank goodness I found you" he held him tight. "I..I looked everywhere for you."

"You did" Sesshomarus eyes were big and he noticed his fathers attire it was torn to pieces and didn't look so nicely also stained with blood. "Why do you look like a wreck daddy?" sesshomaru was confused. Didn't his father scold him for being weak. "Father I..." He started feeling dizzy. "Why are they five of you daddy?" he passed out.

"SON!" He sighed with a cry. He looked at the boy and doubt he did anything. " my sons" His eyes went wide.

xxxx

"Brad!" Kyora panicked seeing brad sweat and puke out blood. "No no. What's going on" he runs faster to find sesshomaru so he can take care of brad. "Hang in there" Kyora found the father, sesshomaru, and that little boy." hey little boy I think it's best to take you back to your mom" Naraku glared.

"NO"

"Why do you wish to not go back with her?" Inunotaishou asked with a right eye brow up.

"Because she is the one who did something to father. Father is somewhere but dunno where" Naraku started having tears.

"Oh. We are not giving him back to his mom kyoura. I forbid it." inunotaishou sighed.

"What about his mom?" kyora asked.

"Did she want a certain thing from you? does she wish to be with you?" Inunotaishou asked.

"She wishes to kill me" Naraku shaked scared. Inunotaishou patted his back.

"We won't let her have you. Don't worry . Your speaking to the law. She has done a terriable thing and is wanting to doing something so disgraceful to her own son. " he looked sad at the boy. "Kyora take sesshomaru , brad home and make sure no one is doing nothing. Same with my other two"

"Will do" Kyora said picking up sesshomaru and left to do what he said.

"Come. So tell me what was the place your father was at"

"It looked like a huge flower bush garden"

"What color? any kind of smell, flavor? or a type?"

"Hmm..if I remember right" He took a rose out of his black pants pocket. "It's blue, smells like fresh blood, and it's a rose."

"Blood?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird. But I heard rummors saying. IF you were to smell that flower you " naraku puts his finger on his chin to think. "Oh yeah. You smell the favorite smell of your favorite food. Then they also say something about your mate will smell like that scent that you crave. Some wrote this because they found a hidden message on the roses."

"What did that hidden message say?"

"The smell of your crave is the one to be your Mate. or something like. The scent you smell is the same as the scent itself. and His or Her scent may be far away but this scent will send them straight away."

"Odd.."

"I know"

"You know theirs something like that in my castle guarden."

"What is that?"

"It's something ike." Inunotaishou thought hard about it. "It was a silver rose and it sparkled so nicely in the sunshine." he saw the little one get tired so he picked him up.

"Thank you" he rubbed his sore feet.

"No problem."

"Continue. Continue" Naraku waved his hands. Inunotaishou laughed.

" . so they say it makes your soul feel at ease and you feel so pieceful. It also...well you will learned that part when your older " He smirked seeing naraku pout.

"Tell me" Naraku crossed his arms.

"No your too young"

"No. daddy told me adult things all the time" he saw inunotaishous face go wide. "He said it's best to learn it now before some other kid tells me. The other reason is so he knows that. I know for sure what rape is so I don't get it."

"I never thought about it like that...that's a good point actually..." Inunotaishou now thinks hard about it. "Well fine but no uh...weird questions."

"I promise"

"Okay. well...they say when you also give that person a rose it help them to attrack to the other."

"What do you mean?" naraku tilted his head.

"Like to say if. That man was not interested in the woman that wished to be with him. The woman could use that rose to make that man fall in love with her."

"That sounds like an evil flower"

" . but it's not. Only if you use it like that. Theirs been rumors also the one who gives you a flower petal of that rose is truely your destiny mate.

"Oh? interesting"

"Yeah. They also say the love will grow soo strong and pure not even evil can stop it"

"Soo beautiful!" Naraku sighed but in a loving way. "So did yours have any hidden secrets?"

"Yes..it did"

"Tell me" he jumped to hear.

"Okay. This rose will lead you to gilt and you will have to feel the steam of the one but lets not forget to whom we used it to make bleed. or This peaceful petal shall tell you the story of the one you love is to pick up your hand to say I do. and last one says. "Let this rose guid you to love and be with the one you so love. Let it be soo powerful that nothing can divide you not even if it's even you."

"Not even if it's even you"

"Yeah"

"Sounds like a forever stuck relationship " Naraku shivered.

"Ha. ha. yeah it does"

"SO is there any other- AHHHHHH"

"What's the matter? naraku" inunotaishou saw his face.

"Fath..father his ...his dead" Naraku ran up to him and tears flew out of his eyes.

"Step back son"

"No! I won't leave him"

"Exactly"

"Huh?"

"Trust me"

"..."

"Ouch"

"No offense but the only one I've ever trusted was my father"

"Well if you want to have your father. You will be so kindly to move"

"Oh..alright.." Naraku moved and panicked when he saw him get out his sword and swipe at his father. "NOOO HOW ...how could you" Naraku ran up to him.

"Naraku it's not what you think. Listen closely" naraku glared but was confused at his words.

"I don't hear nothing" Naraku cried harder and then noticed there was not even a cut from what he did. "Where's the cut?" inunotaishou had to smile at that. That was just too cute. Naraku jumped feeling a hand on his shoulder but he soon realized it was his fathers. "Fa...fa..father but how?"

"Son" Jason said weakly looking up at his boy and new stranger.

"I made him back alive. If it was a hour later..." inunotaishou sighed. "I wouldn't of made it." he then didn't expect what was about to happen. Naraku had tears and came up to hug inunotaishou.

"Thank you soo much!" Naraku snuggled a little bit more then whent to his father.

"No problem." He patted his head. "We should take care of your father before you guys decide to travel anywhere"

"I agree" Naraku said smiling. "Oh father can't believe your alive"

"Me neither my little bumble bee" Inunotaishou smiled at the two of them. He was sorta jealous. He didn't get to love on his kid like that for years. "something wrong?" jason looked up at him.

"No I just..." Inunotaishou sighed. They both looked at each other for the first time and they stood there with eyes shocked. His never seen somoene soo beautiful and sweet. They both didn't. Naraku smirked at the two.

"You got something in your hair father. you got something on your nose inunotaishou" naraku giggled at them.

"I do?" Inunotaishou said feeling for his nose and picked up a blue rose petal. His eyes went wide.

"I can't find it" Jason sighed.

"Let me help" Inunotaishou smirked and then his eyes grew wide taking out a silver petal rose. Jason and Inunotaishou looked at each other which seemed for hours.

"We..uh probably should head off" Jason blushed.

"huh?" inunotaishou said dumbly. "Oh uh yeah . lets go" He sighed feeling like an idiot. They were walking down the path with Naraku singing who knows what. The walk there was quiet because the blue roses of petals were flying everywhere.

xxxx

"Daddy!"Sesshomaru ran towars his father.

"Hey my boy" He picked him up and swung him high in the air. "You feeling better I see.

"Yeah. Kyora feed me some soap"

"SOap?" Naraku asked with wide eyes.

"He means soup" Inunotaishou chuckled.

"That's what I said . Father." They laughed at the boy pouting thinking his so adorable. Naraku tackled him to play."Hey"

"Lets play " Naraku teased with another push.

"Alright" Sesshomaru laughed.

"SESSHOMARU" Sesshomaru tensed up but saw his father talking to jason. What's going on here? "SESSHOMARU"

"Coming..." Sesshomaru followed with his head tilted down. Inunotaishou stopped him and picked him up.

"Stop. Why you going?" father asked.

"If I don't father will slap me or even worse punish me" He teared down to his father.

"Huh? but i'm right here?" sesshomaru panicked hearing his name again.

"Lets go see who been playing as me"


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday

Title: **The After Life Of the Living Dead**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Horror/zombies/Gore/death/adventure/ All kinds of animes.

I don't own any of the characters.

I don't make profit from this.

I am doing this for fun.

I may have miss spelled some words...sometimes but please don't haste to tell me. Don't be harsh on me. . um...this could get 18-up because of gore and yaoi...

I will warn you now. I will try to make the characters in character but...it might be ooc. OOC Means out of character. So don't write a review to me saying he doesn't act all shy . ._. people read for once...that is why it's called FANFICTION. They will be OOC at first. Come on him as a kid? I doubt he was soo cold hearted. Every baby that is born has a warm loving heart at first. That is how the cold starts really. Sad but true.

I am trying to improve as much as I can. I will update as soon. I update faster when people tell me if they like my stories. I have no idea if people like them that is why...I don't bother to write more. I am still going to continue them though. If you don't tell me though it could be years...

BUT the story starts out slow first...

Chapter 2-5 The first Heir to be Born.

"SESSHOMARU" Sesshomaru tensed up but saw his father talking to jason. What's going on here? "SESSHOMARU"

"Coming..." Sesshomaru followed with his head tilted down. Inunotaishou stopped him and picked him up.

"Stop. Why you going?" father asked.

"If I don't father will slap me or even worse punish me" He teared down to his father.

"Huh? but i'm right here?" sesshomaru panicked hearing his name again.

"Lets go see who been playing as me" They walked slowly towards the castle front gate and opened it up. "WHAT THE!" The two men were shocked.

"Who...who is this..this imposter?" he pointed a finger.

"My real father" Sesshomaru shouted.

"What's going on?" Cid and Aiden ran towards them.

"Cid Aiden that's not our father. That's a fake! We have been living with a fake!" Brad shouted angry.

"If his angry... then that's a mystery" cid agreed with Aiden.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN NOW" inunotaishou looked soo mad. "How dare this fake torture my son this whole time and have him think I hated him" Inukimi ran fast towards the gate and went towards them.

"I...I can explain" She panicked.

"Well you better start explaining!" Inunotaishou growled. "I know it was you who knocked me out and dragged me to a unkown place.

"Aha..but that's when I was..stupid ...now i've lived with regret since then"

"If you really did then start explaining"

"Okay well... First I didn't like our boys as you know. Though I did want them to grow up to be perfect stronge cold hearted men. That is why I" she leaned over to turn off the fake father. GASP. Everyone did. "That is why I took you Dna and made a clone out of you. So you could train them to be like that not me"

"So mother hates us?" sesshomaru pouted.

"Yes my mistake I do" She hissed.

"I'm a mistake?" he looked up to his father.

"No your not a mistake. The first time I laid my eyes on my babies I was so happy to see them. I knew they would grow up and make me proud one day.

"Father" The boys all said with a smile.

"You are to be watched over Inukimi. I want a divorce" he turned around to not look at her.

"Please give me one more chance dearest. I'll try to even love the boys" he gave it a thought.

"Fine. If I see any other mistakes from you. Your out you hear me"

"Yes dearest" she sighed. "I will now show you my sons your other sibling" She growled to herself saying son. "Mina"

"Yes mother?"

"Well isn't my baby girl" Inunotaishou came up to hug her until she glared at him.

"Do not touch me with your filth" she dusted her kimono. "I am to not be touched by a moron."

"Hey! be nice to father" Brad shouted.

"I don't have to listen to a baby brat"

"Mina honey why are you so? like this?" inunotaishou looked to the mother with a glare.

"What mom told me to think of you as."

"That would be?"

"A pig. Moron, Baka, self jerk, two timer, Want me to continue?"

"No..those are nothing like me" He sighed.

"Prove it"

"I can not prove it in one day or now. I promise you though that you will be treated the way you should of been years ago"

"So that means no more hitting me? no more cursing me that I was born?"

"WHAT" hE Looked mad at inukimi. "I never did those things. Your so called training mother made a clone of me and did everything she wished it to do"

"Your lying only to cover your a"

"No i'm not! You watch your mouth young lady" he looks over to inukimi. "Tell her or the deal is off"

"Mina" She sighed hating this even more. She loved the money more though. "I ...did clone your father and told it everything"

"No..." Mina backed down to cry for the first time in her life. "I can't believe this whole time...YOu made me believe father hated me though it wasn't father it was YOU" inunotaishou came to hold her and he was surprised when she hugged back. "Im sorry"

"It's okay my bright stars"

"I do love you!" inukimi got slapped trying to hug her.

Mina ignored her and slapped her."Bright stars?" Mina looked shocked.

"Yeah"

"I remember you telling me that when I was a wi baby"

"Now you know"

"Why did you hide that I had brother? MOM"

"darling I..." Inukimi sighed.

"She hated them"

"WHAT?. So if I was a boy would you hate me?"

"Darling" inukimi tried to think of an excuse.

"Screw you mom" she went over to the boys and played with them.

xxxxx

WARNING DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH!

DO NOT READ WHILE EATING. I'LL SAY SAFE TO READ AGAIN WHERE YOU CAN START AGAIN.

safe..

Jason has been teaching the father how to be a father over the years and so far his acing at it.

five years later :O sesshomaru and his twins were 7 so now that makes them 12 years old. Naraku he was also 7 which also makes him 12 but Narakus birthday was coming soon and he was to turn 13. Inunotaishou has been seeing someone and it's been a girl with long black lock. Though Jason and Inunotaishous love kept growing stronger by the minute.. Inukimi was exiled of the castle. Father found out she was poisoning his sons and they almost died from it. Thanks to her they have to take high medication and a inhaler to stay alive. This is where japan old turned into modern japan. A.K.A they fell in a certain whell. *whisels*

"Wake up" I hear her call my name over and over. Leave me be. "Wake up dearest" I growl of not wanting to wake up but to stop her blabbering I awaken.

"Good morning love"

"Love?" I looked confused and took me a few minutes to progress. "LOVE YOU KILLED ME"

"Calm down love. I needed you to be a big part of my plan" she patted my head.

"Not only do I feel bad of betraying my only brother but my nephew as well!" I smell myself. "Is that coming from me?" I gasp. "Why do I smell like a pile of dog POOP and why am I so pale?"

"That is because your a zombie dearest. You can still get yourself cleaned up so you can rid your self off that smell." she pluged her nose.

"fine" I am still not happy with her wanting me to be a zombie but I go and get cleaned up. I start to feel very hungry. Uh oh. Those are signs of..no I don't want that. I have to live though. "Gives me an idea" I come back to my killer seeing her brush her locks.

"Okay come"

WARNING PART NOT SAFE.)

"Big mistake" I said lowly. She handed her hand to me.

"huh?" she said softly. "AHHHHHH" Then she sceamed like she was in pain. Music to my ears. "Why You! You'll pay for that" I ignore her chewing on her wrist. I grab her again and she tries to strike her powerful sword at me with those powers. She takes a swing with a huge smirk. I gasp but was not hit. It did go through me but it didn't effect me. What ya know? powers can't kill a zombie! so what can? I grab at her again and bite off her neck and she screams deadly when I start eating her. I hear someone gasp behind me it was a beautiful girl with silver locks. I come to bite her neck but she swings her sword at me and my head pops off. I still feel alive until I feel her stomp on me.

SAFE

"That stupid thing whatever it was bit me" Inukimi panted slowly feeling sick. "Why am I soo...hungry?" she blacked out.

(Oh snap it's started o.o)

xxxxxx

"Happy birthday Naraku cha cha cha" Sesshomaru danced.

"Happy birthday" The sibling joined in handing thousands of gifts.

"Happy birthday son" Jason gave him a huge gift.

"Happy birthday" Inunotaishou gave him gifts too.

"Thank you everyone" Everyone laughed and had a good time. The party was so fun. SIKE i'll show you .

"Sorry i'm late" jason didn't know why but he felt jealous of that women.

"It's alright. welcome dear" Inunotaishou kissed the pregnant izoyai. "Here Naraku I got you a gift as well" naraku ran to open it.

"No no no" jason laughed. "We eat first then we open your gifts"

"Okay daddy" Naraku sighed. Though he did sound excited to have cake. Everyone gathered to the table to sing Naraku a happy birthday and he just blushed and they laughed at him. (In a nice way) They took the cover off the cake and narakus eyes went wide. "WOAH! THIS IS BAT MAN!" Naraku loved the detail it was batman hovering over a moon with a golden moon. The cake was dark chocolate with chocolate chips . His favorite. They had to order two cakes the size of a couch because the kids ate allot like crazy animals. They drank allot of juice and sodas also. One cake was made for naraku and jason seperatly because they were vampires. They need blood in their cake. They didn't care.

"It's Time To Open Someones Presents" Inunotaishou beamed out to get something. The boys cheered so did the girl.

"Here" Inunotaishou brought costumes out for everyone. "These gifts are my treat to everyone"

"Alright I got batman" Naraku shouted putting his batman costume on.

"I gots Superman YEAH THANKS DADDY" Sesshomaru went up to hug his father tightly.

"Oaf" he laughed. "Your welcome!"

"Alright I got flash" Brad squealed ran to his father.

"Your welcome my boys."

"I got allot of books! sweet! along with a luthor outfit" all the kids gasped at his gift. How boring a book...

"I got green lantern sweet" Mina said putting it on.

"I got black superman. Yeah" Cid cheered.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **The After Life Of the Living Dead**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Horror/zombies/Gore/death/adventure/ All kinds of animes.

I don't own any of the characters.

I don't make profit from this.

I am doing this for fun.

I may have miss spelled some words...sometimes but please don't haste to tell me. Don't be harsh on me. . um...this could get 18-up because of gore and yaoi...

I will warn you now. I will try to make the characters in character but...it might be ooc. OOC Means out of character. So don't write a review to me saying he doesn't act all shy . ._. people read for once...that is why it's called FANFICTION. They will be OOC at first. Come on him as a kid? I doubt he was soo cold hearted. Every baby that is born has a warm loving heart at first. That is how the cold starts really. Sad but true.

I am trying to improve as much as I can. I will update as soon. I update faster when people tell me if they like my stories. I have no idea if people like them that is why...I don't bother to write more. I am still going to continue them though. If you don't tell me though it could be years...

BUT the story starts out slow first...

Chapter 2-5 The first Heir to be Born.

"It's Time To Open Someones Presents" Inunotaishou beamed out to get something. The boys cheered so did the girl.

"Here" Inunotaishou brought costumes out for everyone. "These gifts are my treat to everyone"

"Alright I got batman" Naraku shouted putting his batman costume on.

"I gots Superman YEAH THANKS DADDY" Sesshomaru went up to hug his father tightly.

"Oaf" he laughed. "Your welcome!"

"Alright I got flash" Brad squealed ran to his father.

"Your welcome my boys."

"I got allot of books! sweet! along with a luthor outfit" all the kids gasped at his gift. How boring a book...

"I got green lantern sweet" Mina said putting it on.

"I got black superman. Yeah" Cid cheered.

xxxxx Now to continue from where we left

"Daddy! you are silly. You Hulk man and you smash " Sesshomaru giggles.

"Hulk likes big blue man. Oh I mean little blue man" Inunotaishou makes a low rough voice sounding like hulk.

"Daddy. You look nice! who you supposed to be?" Naraku tilts his head to the right.

"I am supposed to be thor of the mighty gods. Should I change?" Jason looked at his hammer.

"Nah daddy your fine" Naraku smiled. "Who is Izoyai" Naraku points laughing.

"Don't you know who I am? I am captain America" Izoyai did a pose.

"That's a boy and your a girl" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Alright alright. I'll be ...Ivy"

"Hun. that's too much skin showing for the kids" Inunotaishou barked.

"Right..sorry. I'll be ..wonder woman"

"Still too much" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Uh. Then how about...Hulk Girl?"

"That's good" All shouted at the same time.

"Time to get this party started!" Mina shouted.

"Wait mina"

"Yes father?"

"I'm afraid I bought you a boys outfit."

"Oh.." She sighed and got handed another gift. She opened it and started screaming. Everyone pluged their ears. "ELSA AND ANNA! outfit sweet" she swirls and takes off green lanterns and puts on elsas."

"Knew you would love it" Inunotaishou laughed.

xxxxxxxxx3-5

They days passed by faster then they hopped it to be but they still had great memories and laughs. Jason and the fathers love grew stronger again. Izoyais baby arrives and is named Inuyasha. His only a 5 year old now. Sesshomaru and his twin brother also sister is now 17 years old. Naraku was 18 years old.I will tell you the fathers age soon :)

"Hey who you dressing as?" Naraku asks his friend.

"Me? I'm going to dress as Superman" Sesshomaru squealed not able to wait to get some candy. "You?"

"You should know silly. I am going to be Batman" He spins around and suddenly has it on. Sesshomarus cheeks grew warm.

"You look amazing in that outfit" Sesshomaru picks up his inhaler to take a breather.

"Your stupid mother is gonna pay" Naraku says to himself. "We need to hurry before it's late. Thanks by the way. You look amazing as well" he smirked.

xxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru!" Inunotaishou shouts for his son. Dressed as goofy.

"Coming father!" Sesshomaru shouted back running to grab his bat bag to go trick or treating.

"Inuyasha stay with big brother" Inunotaishou said fixing Inuyashas cat in the hats tail. "Now go get your green eggs and ham" he laughed.

"Here father" Sesshomaru sighed not liking to take care of his so called baby brother. Cid , Brad , Aiden, and Mina get to trick or treat on their own. Why can't I?

"Inuyasha you make sure you stay with big brother every step of the way. You hear me" Izoyai patted Inuyashas head and gave him a hug.

"I will mother..." Inuyasha rolls his eyes of getting kissed by his mom and dad.

"Jason?"

"Father his gone already" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Can't believe you can't see it for your own self" He says softly.

"What?"

"I said. He was dressed nicely too. He was dressed as a death reapper." he lied.

"Sounds scary" Inunotaishou looked away from his son to inuyasha and hugging him again.

(i''m gonna try to say I like sessh is the one telling the story not me XD)

They started leaving and Sesshomaru was hurt that his father didn't even give him a hug or a kiss before he left. His father used to do it all the time to him and the other kids until Inuyasha that thing was born. Fathers moods have been changing slowly ever since that thing of a mother came IZOYAI. My life is turning into complete hail! The only thing great about life is that I have my best friend Naraku with me. Naraku notices my quiet mood, and so he bumps into me like his started to play. We did this everytime we were little. before we wanted to start playing. Kids would look at us weird but we didn't care. They wold always ask us these questions. "Why do you play with kid toys still?" "Why do you act like kids?" "Why do you trick or treat? your not a kid no more" "Has your parents done something to mess you guys up?" yeah even mothers and fathers asked Naraku also I questions. We always would roll are eyes at them and leave. Sometimes we would get a beating but luckly for my knight and shiny armor I got a protector on my side. Naraku protects me all the time. Life was soo perfect it went this way everyday and every holliday. One day a silver rose petal fell into my and narakus hair. You may not believe me but also Naraku found a blue rose ontop of his head. Naraku started acting strange around me saying I smelt soo delicious? is he planning to eat me!? I didn't care that he would suck my blood once n a while everything was fine until that day on my very 23rd birthday. She came in my life.

"Hello" She smiles up to us. I grunt seeing Narakus face blush like a cherry. I notice his in love with her, What I didn't notice that she was holding a silver rose. So that BEEP was planning to love him and take him away from me. Wait why do I care? were both boys...shouldn't I be happy for him? yes I should but why does my heart ache seeing the two like that. I never expected what I was about to do. I never took a thought. My hand went straight towards the girls face and scratched her. My face goes pale seeing her scream with tears in her eyes. Not only does that make me scared but when I turned to look at my friend running towards her to whipe her cheek lovingly. It ache soo much seeing my friend with her like that. Why? What also Frightened me when Naraku glazed his red eyes at me. Naraku speed towards me and I did the only thing I felt to do was run. I run for about a couple of minutes and getting lost into the woods. I got knocked down by my very own friend staring down at me with anger. Naraku turns me around and Bites my neck. This was no feeding time. I think he plans to drink me dry. "Naraku" I call him out weekly. His quiet and still drinking my fluid of blood. "Do you plan to kill me?" I finally feel his teeth off my neck and he looks in my eyes glaring at me.

"I should kill you. For what you did to her."

"You hardly even know her and yet you chose her over me?" I felt hurt and looked away at him. "Fine. You too..I should of expected my life to be nothing but hail hail hail" what hurt me next of what he said made my heart rip into pieces.

"I loved her and we had sex allot" I was speechless. I thought we were both clean.

"I've never liked you. You were a fool for thinking I was your friend"

"I..I don't understand why did you..."

"Stay by your side?"

"mhm" I shake my head.

"So I can gain all your strength to defeat my so called mother. Though I no longer need you since I found out that she's already dead."

"I..." I ached soo much. I couldn't speak. I felt him pick me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Why do you need me now?" I said lowly.

"Your going to help me get some cash old friend" Naraku smirked at me and I felt curious of what he ment. "As in. You are going to be a sex slave to people" I get so angry and hurt that I manage some how to get out of his arms to speed off.

"I'll find you" He shouts at me. "Kikyou and I will be finding you" I wonder if he knew her longer and this was planned to meet her here.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

4-5

Naraku and I became enemys. Kikyou and Naraku married but never had new borns. Sesshomaru found a new girlfriend named Kagura. Cid had met Kagome and started to date her. Brad started dating Kikyou . Kikyou dated brad behind narakus back. Brad didn't know. Aiden found Rin and fell for her. Izoyai has divorced inunotaishou because ...

"Jason"

"What is it" Jason turns around slowly.

"why are you avoiding me lately?" Inunotaishou asked. Izoyai was listening in the other side of the room leaning on the door.

"It's nothing" Jason growled packing his things faster. Inunotaishou puts his hand to stop him.

"Don't leave. Why are you leaving?"

"I'm no longer staying with a fake mother that loves only one kid and noth the others" Jason lied.

"What? That isn't the reason is it?"

"Izoyai only loves Inuyasha. Havn't you noticed that?" Jason packs more. "She says mean and threatning things to your other siblings and also my son" he packs his pjs . "Naraku has grown colder and it's because she reminds him of his mother that was a BEEP. " He packs his socks. "I waited too long. I should of never agreed to stay here with you" He tries to hold his tears from falling but it failed.

"Jason"

"I LOVED YOU FOR ALL THAT TIME. YOU COULDN'T SEE IT AND YET YOU ..." He stopped with eyes wide as plates. Inunotaishous was too. Jason took his things and was about to open the door only to get turned around and pinned to the door with inunotaishou kissing him passionately. Jason pulled him off and slapped him. "YOUR MARRIED WITH HER! YOU CAN NOT JUST" Inunotaishou put his finger on top of jasons lips to shush him and said to him.

"I loved you all this time too. I just didn't know it really until last two months. I didn't understand because I've never felt this love I feel for you for anyone"

"YOUR LYING" he turns him around again.

"No. Ever since that day I laid my eyes on you. I couldn't stop thinking of you"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH HER!"

"Well..I fell for her I thought. Maybe it was just a happy love wanting her as a friend . I dunno. It's the same way I felt with inukimi. I thought our love was real but I guess...not."

"PROMISE" he looks deeply into his eyes.

"I promise" He lifts up jasons chin and passionatly makes out with him. The door slames.

"CHEATER!"

"No Izoyai . We actually need to talk"

xxxxxxxx5-5

So two months pass and Izoyai divorces Inunotaishou and takes Inuyasha with her but only to get him tooken back. Izoyai is suddenly killed by a dead wife zombie. Brad found out kikyou was dating naraku and he dumps her. Kagome and Cid were having too much fights. Cid wanted to have sex too much for her taste so they broke up. Aiden and rin were still in a strong relation ship. Brad falls for his protector long time ago Kyora. Mina started dating koga last two months but broke up and now mina is dating Ryoura. Kagome is now dating koga. they meet a friend named sango and she is dating miroku a monk that won't leave poor mina and sesshomaru along with his twins alone.

xxxxx next 2 years school started for all of

Now naraku is 26 . Sesshomaru and the twins 25. Jason is 45 in human years. demon age. 860 years. Inunotaishou 50 father demon is in 950 years. (uh...for this one I guess...)

end of Chapter 0 The First Heir To Be Born, Roses, Birthday, Halloween.

next chapter- 2

Transfer Students. 0-2

to be continued X)


	5. Chapter 5 High School Transfer

Title: **The After Life Of the Living Dead**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Horror/zombies/Gore/death/adventure/ All kinds of animes.

I don't own any of the characters.

I don't make profit from this.

I am doing this for fun.

I may have miss spelled some words...sometimes but please don't haste to tell me. Don't be harsh on me. . um...this could get 18-up because of gore and yaoi...

I will warn you now. I will try to make the characters in character but...it might be ooc. OOC Means out of character. So don't write a review to me saying he doesn't act all shy . ._. people read for once...that is why it's called FANFICTION. They will be OOC at first. Come on him as a kid? I doubt he was soo cold hearted. Every baby that is born has a warm loving heart at first. That is how the cold starts really. Sad but true.

I am trying to improve as much as I can. I will update as soon. I update faster when people tell me if they like my stories. I have no idea if people like them that is why...I don't bother to write more. I am still going to continue them though. If you don't tell me though it could be years...

BUT the story starts out slow first...

So two months pass and Izoyai divorces Inunotaishou and takes Inuyasha with her but only to get him tooken back. Izoyai is suddenly killed by a dead wife zombie. Brad found out kikyou was dating naraku and he dumps her. Kagome and Cid were having too much fights. Cid wanted to have sex too much for her taste so they broke up. Aiden and rin were still in a strong relation ship. Brad falls for his protector long time ago Kyora. Mina started dating koga last two months but broke up and now mina is dating Ryoura. Kagome is now dating koga. they meet a friend named sango and she is dating miroku a monk that won't leave poor mina and sesshomaru along with his twins alone.

xxxxx next 2 years school started for all of

Now naraku is 26 . Sesshomaru and the twins 25. Jason is 45 in human years. demon age. 860 years. Inunotaishou 50 father demon is in 950 years. (uh...for this one I guess...)

end of Chapter 0 The First Heir To Be Born, Roses, Birthday, Halloween.

chapter- 2

Transfer Students. 0-2

"Father I'll be late getting home" Inuyasha said finishing his ceareal coco puffs.

"Alright just make sure to be home by dinner time" Inunotaishou said reading the news paper.

"Hun. What would you like Chocolate pancakes or Cherry Pancakes or the Jay Special?" Jason smiled down at Inunotaishou flipping a pancake.

"I'll take the Jay special" Inunotaishou (going to call him toga for now) said smiling up from the table. "Also a kiss from my Jasy pooh" Jason smiled back and went to give him a passionate kiss. Inuyasha grunted and headed to the bus as fast as he could.

The alarm clock strikes 8:00 and I hit it and yawn. "Uh..it's time to wake up already..." I fall back to sleep and then I hear my door knocking. "Hmm?"

"Time to go to school" Aiden shouts and goes to the others to do the same. "Cid wake up you sleepy head"

"Uh...just what I need another alarm clock" I grunt and look at the clock 8:45 . "OH NO! Why didn't someone wake me up!" I get up and straighten my bed with my powers.

"I've been yelling at you since 7:00" Aiden sighed dressed and ready. "Looks like i'm driving your tired *BEEPS* to school. Bus is already gone" he looks at his watch.

"What should I wear today?" I ponder. "I know" I snap my finger and i'm wearing a fancy long, white silky, yukata with red rose petal prints on it. along with a red rose in my hair. The yukata has a slit up to my hip a little bit but I don't mind as much. I just hope I fit in. I walk out to get breakfast and it turns out I'm not the only one who's having Frosted corn flakes. My siblings sure have the same taste.. Well..I suppose they would since were twins. I finish my breakfast and notice my siblings clothes. Brad looked nice as usual. His yukata was long like mine also with a slit to the hip. It was blue and very silky with blue rose prints. He also wore a blue rose ontop of his head. The color was more like a sky blue. I look at mina. Very unusual of what I see. She is wearing fish nets on her arms, stomach, legs, chest, also tall black leathery boots up to her knees with skull buckles. She has on a pink plain short sleeved t-shirt with a skull wearing a prink bow along with 's got a black bow on top of her head, black short skirt, Black lipstick, And shes got a pink bow on the back of her black skirt. I turn to look at Cid. His wearing fish nets to his arms to his feet. His covered in them. His got a black long t-shirt plain with a skull with a sword in it's skull. Long chains , along with long gothic pants with red stripes on the sides, flames at the bottom of his boots, black lip stick, and black nail polish. Now what I did expect but wish to not. I turn to look at Aiden Fully dressed in a orange and white plaid shirt , tucked under was a tank top, Blue jeans and brown normals tied shoes and white pair of socks. Talk about a sad brother right? Then again his always been the perfect one.

xxxschool xxxxxxxxx

"Class we have six transfer students. We may have one of them or we might not. Lets just wish them good luck if we pass them by in the hallway. That will be all" The princible speech from the speaker squeaked.

"Okay class we are having one transfer studen today"

"Here goes nothing" I dust off my yukata and straighten up waiting to be called. Suddenly I've been called on ten times already and I hear the class laughing. "Oh. Coming" I walk in so ashamed not bothering to look at the other students. "Sorry I uh... was thinking of something" I tilted my head down. The teacher waves her hand to support me to come in. I come in more slowly and I am all the way in. Once I am in I hear a gasp. I look up to only see why. ... The teacher tells me to introduce my self. Great of all the times...I shake it off and take a big breath. Not litteraly shake it off. "My name is Sesshomaru Allen ..Takashi.." The teacher looks concerned at me. I nod my head that i'm fine and move on. Though I am nervous because they won't stop looking at me. "Please take care of me" I bow my head but feel eyes looking down at me.

"We will gladly take care of you"

"Huh?" I straighten my self up fast as I can and I feel suddenly pressured. I See Naraku and kikyou looking at me. Make it stop.

(I'm not saying I no more :) )

"I said. I will gladly take care of you" Sesshomaru hears it again. the teacher looks at him weird and he asks her does she hear anyone saying those words. The teacher said no though.

"Alright Sesshomaru. You may take your seat next to... How about Naraku" Sesshomarus face goes pale.

"Is there anywhere else to sit besides there" sesshomaru says softly.

"I'm afraid not. We have another one but it's all the way in the back and we are not gonna have you by your self" Sesshomaru begs her but she points her finger and he sighs and takes his seat.

xxxxxxx

Class was finally over and he picked up to look at his next scedule. The teacher notice he was lost so she asked if someone would help the new student. Lots of people raised their hands but Naraku made their hands go down so he could win. She called his name out and every growled at him and cussed behind his back but he didn't care. Sesshomaru sat there frozen popsicaled and tried to think of an excuse. "No worries I can figure out on my...own" She gives him a worried look. Naraku taps sesshomarus shoulder and smiles to the teacher to say that he also has the same scedule he does. Sesshomaru froze again. Same..same with narakus...no way! it's as he planed to be in my every class.

"Come on Sesshomaru it's time to go to Math class" Naraku smirked at him lifting him up.

"I can lift my own self up thank you" sesshomaru growled. The teacher left the room and sesshomaru was about to shout wait stay but naraku covered his lips.

"Sh..Be good and I'll let you have a treat" he patted sesshomaru on the head.

"How about you back off" Sesshomaru growls. Naraku smirks at him and pulls him close to him.

"Don't talk that way to me. Puppy!" Sesshomaru feels a fright feeling not understanding narakus motive.

"Get off me! I'm gonna be late for class"

"Then be good"

"As if I listen to you" Sesshomaru smirked.

"You will listen to me if you know what's good for you." Naraku pushed him on a desk and started nibbling on his ear.

"Get off *BEEP BEEP* " sesshomaru threw him off with no success what so ever. Naraku pulled him further down where he went up sesshomarus slit on the yukata to touch his hips. Sesshomarus face was a red tomato and kept on pushing. Naraku smirked at his effortness and stopped nibbling his ear only to kiss him. Sesshomaru eyes went wide of shock and fear. He was saving that for his lover. Not only is he ashamed but also got stolen his first kiss. Wait first kiss he took from him. Don't think his going to take his away. His eyes popped and fought harder.

"You brought this on yourself " Naraku picks him up bridal style and vanishes to a closet. "I am going to take everything away from you" He threw sesshomaru on the ground and ripped open his yukata. He put a spell to hold him down. "You are gorgous" Sesshomarus face goes red and also looks afraid also angry. "By the way. I never had sex with her. I never had it. Never kissed her yet either. I wanted you to be my first" Naraku smirks seeing his confused face. "Why? you are probably asking. Because I've desired your body ever since I first met you. You smelled soo delicous and you were soo beautiful...I." He stops to put his hand on his chest. "Why do you keep making me pound" He shakes of furry" Sesshomaru some how breaks the spell and was no longer mad at him from all those years but now understanding why naraku left him. Sesshomaru goes up to him and whispers.

"That is called love" He put narakus hand ontop of his beating fast heart. "Just like I am still in love with you. I've tried to forget you but seems I can't"

"Sesshomaru" Naraku leans close to sesshomarus lips.

"Naraku" Sesshomaru leans in also. Their lips met each others and they fall on the ground making love.

xxxsorry skipping sex sceenxxxxxx

It's been going like that for past 3 months. Naraku and Sesshomaru would secretly date and the final 4th month they decided to come clean and talk.

"Kikyou ...I have something I want to tell you" Naraku rips the rose from his hand that she gave him.

"What's the matter naraku?" she looks curious at him. "Need another rose?"

"No. I am not in love with you. You are making me fall for you because of that rose. What you did was wrong. That rose made me evil and mean to my real true mate" Naraku glared at her.

"So you finally figured it out..."

"Yeah"

"Who is she?"

"Actually it's a he. Sesshomaru is my true mate"

"UHH I knew it" Kikyou rolled her eyes. "You guys stuck to each other like glue and butter that's why I planed to seperate you. Kagura did the same thing"

"Kagura . we knew did that. I caught her handing sesshomaru one. I told her already"

"Even all that I still did for you. You never kissed me or even had it" Kikyou slapped naraku.

"You were not my true mate" Naraku slapped her back.

"Naraku!" Sesshomaru jumps into narakus arms kissing him in front of kikyou. He loved that. "Naraku was my mate! how dare you take him from me!"

"Love calm down. I still came to you even when I was after her spell" Naraku brushed his hair with his finger.

"True. I did too also from kagura. I just can't believe it though we could of been soul mates sooner" He leaned on naraku. "We could of got married by now"

"Woah sesshomaru. I would of still have gave you more time...I think" Naraku kisses him.

"Yeah but... your right."

two months passed and this was going on same thing. Alot of drama started but sessh and naraku were fine. Allot of killing were on news. they were still fine. Preps were taking over the school. Naraku sesshomaru were okay they ruled them out. The day got ugly on that very day. The home coming week...

So it begins o.o


End file.
